omnictionaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Margo Roth Spiegelman
About Margo Roth Spiegelman 'is the female protagonist in Paper Towns, written by John Green . In the book, Margo asks her neighbor and admirer, Quentin "Q" Jacobsen to join her in a night of revenge When her boyfriend cheats on her with her best friend. However, the next morning, Margo disappears entirely. Quetin in search for the love of his life, embarked on a journey with Margo's best friend Lacey pemberton, and Q's friends Radar (Marcus), and Ben starling ( and Angela; Radar's girlfriend in the movie) Personality The object of Q's affection from the time they were children, Margo is a strong-willed, brave and determined girl. she loved mysteries, and often didn't think about her actions before doing them (via interview with Cara delevingne) she was quite Crazy, and was popular at her high school. At Jefferson park Hign school she was viewed as a very popular student and seems to wield a lot of influence over her peers. For instance, she gets many students to go on a massive toilet papering rampage covering a whole block. Margo describes herself as a "paper girl," that she finds herself fitting into the mold of a conventional lifestyle. She finds herself caring about things like clothes, friends, and popularity. While she is a very strong character, she is also shown to be very vulnerable, her vulnerability stemming from her desire to not be a "paper girl." However, she feels trapped in her life in Orlando, Florida and knows that the only way that she can escape the lure of a "paper" lifestyle is to run far away from it and leave it behind; only then will she be able to embody the part of her that is not paper. she is, in her own words, "A big believer In random capitalization." Because we always viewed Margo through the lens of Q, the narrator, we never truly got to see her for who she was as a person. By the end of the novel, the readers are supposed to recognize that they, just as Q did, miss-imagined Margo the entire time as well. To try to dissect who she is and what she feels and why she believes what she believes would be completely ignoring the statement of the novel. Background Margo was born on October 16,1990 (Publication date of ''Paper Towns, the book) and lived in Orlando, FL. She lived with her mother, her father, and her younger sister Ruthie. The family has a dog named Myrna Mountweazel. Margo was the "Queen" of her high school, and she was quite popular. She had been best friends with Lacey Pemberton and Becca Arrington. She also had a boyfriend named Jase Worthington. When Margo was 9, she and Q found a dead man named Robert Joyner in the park. Growing up, Margo had the tendency to run away from home oftentimes leaving little clues for her family to follow her. It was stated by Q that, "Maybe Margo loved mysteries so much that she became one." Margo's Revenge The first part of the Paper Towns book, the Strings, focuses on Margo and Q's All-Nighter. The All-Nighter was basically a revenge mission thought up by the genius Margo to punish her friends. It was also her last big stunt before she ran away. Before the actual mission started, Margo sent Q shopping at Cotsco. The list read... * "'''3 whole Catfish, Wrapped separately * Veet (It's for Shaving your legs, Only you don't need A razor It's with all the Girly cosmetic stuff) * Vaseline * s'ix-pack, Mountain Dew' * One dozen Tulips * o'ne Bottle Of water' * Tissues * o'ne Can of blue Spray paint"' After Q comes back, Margo uses the water and tissues to wipe of the black face-paint she'd used to get out of the house, then they headed over to Walmart to get The Club. In the movie adaption, Margo only has 9 things to do, so the list is a bit different. This is the book version. Therefore, her revenge has 11 parts, which are all listed below. '''Part 1: '''Install The Club inside of Jase's car. '''Part 2: '''Call Becca's parents and tell them Becca is sleeping with Jase in the basement. '''Part 3: '''Jump out of the car and snap a picture of Jase trying to escape. '''Part 4: '''Go back and grab Jase's clothes incase he tries to come back. '''Part 5: '''Leave a catfish in Becca's shorts drawer. '''Part 6: '''Leave flowers for Karin. '''Part 7: '''Leave catfish for Jase, also known as throwing it through his window. '''Part 8: '''Leave a catfish in Lacey car, squashed under the seat. '''Part 9: '''Go to the top of the Suntrust building and show Q the "Paper Town". '''Part 10: '''Help Q get revenge against Chuck Parson by shaving off one of his eyebrows. '''Part 11: '''Break into SeaWorld. After the mission, Margo and Q drove home. Margo hugged Q and whispered, "I. Will. Miss. Hanging. Out. With. You." Then she climbed a tree and disappeared into her bedroom window, not to be seen by Q for a long time. Gallery Margo Roth Spiegelman Gallery Category:Blue eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Females Category:Love Category:Paper Towns Category:John Green